


[带卡] 伤害命令

by leafleftleaves



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 带土让卡卡西伤害主人，这是个痛苦不堪的命令。- dog slave，双晓if
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

上

带土在进门的时候几乎以为卡卡西睡着了，他蜷在毯子上一动不动，书页散开着扔在手边。不过很快他就爬了起来，伴随着颈间铃铛的响声移动到玄关处，摆出一个标准的“坐”的姿势。  
“欢迎回来。”卡卡西仰着脸，眯起眼睛笑着。主人回家是一天中最幸福的时刻，而他迎接的表现也无可挑剔。  
不过带土还是捕捉到了他在爬起来之前的那一瞬、失神地看着前方的一只眼。这样毫无焦距的眼睛在前二十年非常陌生，但在那之后却熟悉得见怪不怪，只是带土看了依旧觉得刺眼。  
“你刚才在做什么？”他一边问，一边看卡卡西帮他把鞋脱掉。  
“看书。”  
“是么。”带土不置可否，他在摘下面具的同时说道：“你要知道即使我不在旁边，也……”  
“依旧是我的主人。”卡卡西平静地接过后半句。  
“……知道就好。”带土有种被噎了一句的感觉，顿了顿才又补充道：“还有别瞒着我。”  
但不出他的所料，卡卡西只是微笑着说：“我有什么事情会瞒着您？”

在过去的这几年里，带土并不认为自己有不信任卡卡西，甚至可以说他身边没有谁比卡卡西更值得信任。  
但这个人会在经过火之国的时候去木叶戴着面具“串个门”，或者吃碗面看场电影，这种种行为都让带土十分不适。当然，卡卡西每一次都会如实汇报行程，也会在贪玩晚回的时候主动递过来拍子被揍一顿屁股。已经这么乖巧了，带土也不好给他过多的限制。  
只是这种不适感在鼬加入之后加深了。组织里不少人都对鼬的立场心中有数，而当其他人戒备地凝视他族中后辈的双眼时，带土也无法不联想到卡卡西。  
“卡卡西，你是为什么而支持我们的计划？”带土突兀地发问的时候，手里正拿着“玩具”的一头，朝着椅子下面对自己蜷着腿露出肚皮的小狗，心不在焉地停下了动作。  
卡卡西大概用了整整两秒才反应过来他的问题，用强忍颤抖的声音回复道：“我听从于主人的命令。”  
“如果换了一个计划呢？”  
卡卡西盯着他静止不动的手，眨了眨眼，然后失望地发现带土完全陷入了自己的沉思。他只好在耷拉下眼角的同时说道：“……不管计划的内容是什么，我唯一在乎的就是主人的愿望。”  
“如果是袭击木叶呢？”带土没有意识到自己在说话的时候，手在不自觉地往后抽。  
“我的答复会是同样的。不过比起这个，主人……”卡卡西无奈道，“可以把我的玩具还给我吗？”  
带土看了他一会儿，没发现丝毫破绽。于是他露出一个几不可见的笑，一边塞回去一边轻声说：“没思想的小狗。”  
“嗯，是我。”卡卡西喘了口气，舒服得抖了一下，说，“只知道吃和饿。”  
他把手背盖在眼睛上，在模糊了视觉后去努力感知每一分来自主人的热度——捏着玩具的指尖，椅子下面碰到自己臀部的双脚，他足跟抵住的小腿，就这些了。带土总穿着那种遮蔽全身的衣物，这一点少的可怜的体温也要被袍子阻挡大半，显得尤其珍贵了。

带土很少碰到任何东西，小南甚至问过卡卡西他们的首领“是不是有洁癖才总在用那种忍术”，但卡卡西知道答案是否定的，他只是天然就触不可及。  
卡卡西最期待的时刻是被摸脑袋，只有这时候带土的手才能毫无保留地触碰到他。当然另一种互动也有“毫无保留”的时刻，那种更彻底、更深入的，身躯和器官的交缠……只不过那种时候带土总是眉头深皱，带着一种和此时行为极度矛盾的愁绪，甚至痛苦。  
这些表现似乎都告诉了卡卡西，这并不是爱抚或是奖励，他不应该在此时感到享受。  
这是一种仪式。  
他的主人看起来是阴郁的，他在用动作把这种痛苦打入到自己的身体里，而自己会在这种濒临极限的、无法控制泪水和唾液的状态中，用完全的承受来表示服从。  
卡卡西明白这不是快乐的事情，带土只有在心生不安或者对他不满的时候才会这么做。他惧怕这种时候，但他也太喜欢主人了，他因为这种无法替代的亲昵而感到满足。

此时此刻，带土把玩具收在了一边，站起了身。  
卡卡西感觉到了气氛的轻微变化，收回两条分开的腿回到标准的坐姿。果然，带土拿回来了一个漆黑的皮革项圈，比平常的款式要粗上一倍，前面挂着沉重的金属钩。  
要做了。也许还没有完全从刚才的感觉里缓过来，他觉得自己手有点抖。刚才的反应明明是没有任何问题的，果然带土还是觉得不安吗？  
带土抬起他的下巴把项圈换上，然后安抚性地摸了摸他的脸，说：“别紧张。”  
卡卡西在收紧皮带的时候吞了口口水，动了动脖子，稍微有点委屈地蹭蹭带土离开的手。  
“说过了你不用怕这个。”带土有点无奈，“只是一些惯例，而且我也会让你舒服。”  
“用嘴是不是也可以？”他还在试图争取，如果是“惯例”的话，这说明带土有需求了，那么是不是其他的方式也……  
带土却收敛了神色，说：“别得寸进尺，这是能讨要奖励的时候吗？”  
“……”卡卡西低下头。是了，用嘴的话就是对自己的奖励了。  
“记住了，只有我给予你，没有你给予我。”带土的声音在上方想起，“我对你没有任何需求，卡卡西。我只是在抽时间陪你。”

“唔……”  
卡卡西咬着嘴里的球，很难发出成形的声音。他在这种时候思绪会发生一种不应当的游离，比如会想到，明明是最幸福的事情，和主人挨得这么近，愉悦的信号从下往上爬满全身，但他依然会觉得痛苦呢？  
这和流行小说中写的一点也不一样。不过他马上就反应过来是自己糊涂了，这只是一种仪式，带土没有任何的欲求，于是和小说里的东西也就是完全的两回事了。  
什么时候才可以结束……？  
这句话像是被带土读出来了一样。他用比平日更低哑的声音说道：“结束是你决定的，卡卡西。到你无法坚持的时刻。”  
是了，卡卡西想着，他不是在等待带土欲望的爆发，他在等待的是自己的崩溃。仅此而已。  
他能看到带土的下巴在晃动，他右半边身体上凹凸不平的纹路像是有生命一般生长、起伏，在空中扭曲，然而却没有丝毫查克拉的流动。要发疯了 ，卡卡西想着，我要……  
……咦？  
带土明明是穿着袍子的。  
卡卡西马上意识到了这种幻觉一般景象的原因——他的右眼在失控中睁开了。  
带土在这种时候突然抬起了他的下巴，卡卡西匆忙把视线落在带土的鼻尖上。  
狗是不能直视主人的，就算对视也会在一秒钟内避开，只有这样才不会露出威胁的神态，才会表现出彻底的服从。  
但是此时……  
“看着我。”  
带土发出了这样的命令。  
“唔。”卡卡西想说什么，但是嘴里的东西并不允许。他快速地往上扫了一眼，忍者敏锐的观察力让他瞬间记下了带土并不放松的眉目。这是严肃的表情 ，但同时带土似乎还在考虑别的事情，微表情有些许的飘忽。  
“好好看我。”带土又重复了一遍。  
卡卡西脑海里，“规矩”和“即时的命令”的争斗难分高下，他甚至开始思考这会不会是一场考验。但是在他得出结论之前，带土用手上下挤住他的眼皮，直到那里成为一条细缝，这是一个无法转动眼球的状态。  
等带土再松开手的时候，卡卡西已经明白了他的意思，安静且目不转睛地看着他。  
“乖。”带土刮了下他的下巴，对视了一会儿后居然笑了，他说：“真漂亮。”  
……卡卡西眨了一下眼睛，忽然发现眼前景物的模糊，一部分是因为有生理性的泪水在往外涌。之后带土是搂着他释放出来的，这种时候很少见，所以卡卡西也头一次没有感觉到太多的压力，而体味到了一点微妙的安心和满足。

和卡卡西不同，带土很少回忆过去。他无法在层层交叠的伤痛中品味出那一丁点的美好，或者说他认为那些“好的瞬间”反而是最狠毒的东西，于是他宁愿割裂过去。  
唯独一件事他无法不去思考：卡卡西是什么时候变成现在的卡卡西的。  
在几年前的那一天重逢的时候，卡卡西几乎要坏掉的表情平白激起了他的怒火。他在说出“是你对琳见死不救”那句话的时候没有考虑任何事情，他只是随意挑选了一个事实，实话实说。  
他当然也没有考虑到卡卡西的反应。  
特别是……那种怎么也想不到的反应。  
打斗的细节已经无法追忆，但发生的事情大约是卡卡西的愧疚激起了他更多的恶意，他的恶意则引出了更多的愧疚，这种循环疯狂叠加到无法收拾的程度，然后——  
嘭。  
卡卡西在跪下的时候收敛起了所有复杂的表情，说道：“我明白这个世界上的我的过错了，所以我也不需要他了。我会成为您的忍犬，或者宠物也可以。除非丢掉我，否则我不会走。”  
带土在很多时候也无法理解，自己为什么会在那时候接受这种理由。  
也许是他对卡卡西的复杂情绪让他对这种未曾设想的可能产生了兴趣，又或许只是觉得组织还需要更多帮手。  
但无论是哪种理由都算不上重要，带土想着，这只不过是在这个终将崩溃的世界上，最后的一点游戏罢了。

在鼬之后，组织的人又增加了，居然还多了一些比较“热闹”的小孩子。不过宇智波灭族事件所带来的遗产，还没有清理完成。  
带土在回收到族人的写轮眼时，自认为没有什么情绪波动。只是看在眼里还是觉得有点讽刺的，在曾经多么向往的东西，变成了玻璃罐子里泡着药水的生物材料。  
不过这只是暂时的罢了。带土想着，其实这个世界的人类，也不过和这些眼睛一样。  
双眼总还是比单眼要好，带土在选中要摁在自己左眼的眼睛时，例行公事地检查了标签上记录的名字——那是一个比他大几岁的同辈人，不过是说过几句话。他永远也不会想到自己的眼睛，最后要以这种方式重见天日了。

最终恢复期过去的时候，是卡卡西把他眼睛上的绑带缓慢地揭下来，于是他睁开新的眼睛后看到的还是很熟悉的东西。  
“不需要原来的眼睛了吗？”卡卡西轻声问。他身后是阴暗的实验室，瓶瓶罐罐和身后的无数枚写轮眼似乎散发着复杂诡异的幽光。  
“过渡一下，之后会有更好的东西。”带土边说边从台子上坐了起来，他不习惯做躺着的那一个。  
卡卡西敏锐地捕捉到带土的动势，于是也改变了自己的姿势坐回了坚硬的地板上。  
“更好的东西……是指轮回眼吗？”卡卡西问道。  
带土有点讶异，问：“是白绝告诉你的？”  
“是。”卡卡西低头，“也不算告诉，他只是没想到我居然不知道。这个，还有月之眼计划。”  
“……”带土皱眉。他的确也没有特意瞒着卡卡西，不过白绝如此不靠谱的嘴漏，也让他有点不愉快了。  
“您没告诉我过月之眼计划。”卡卡西半带抱怨地说，“我是不是在很多人之后才知道的？”  
这种类似撒娇的举动，把带土不好的情绪都抚平了。他觉得卡卡西这时候的反应着实有趣，于是眯着眼睛问：“不做没思想的小狗了？”  
“依然是。”卡卡西说，“但为了配得上您名义上搭档的身份，需要继续进步。”  
带土突然有种不太舒服的感觉，如果不是卡卡西的表情语气太虔诚，这句话听起来莫名有种讽刺的味道，如果是以前的卡卡西的话……带土深吸一口气克制住其他的想法，他能够百分百确定卡卡西没有这种意思。  
卡卡西似乎犹豫了很久，才问出了一句话：“如果计划成功的话，’我’会消失吗？”  
“不。”带土别过头，声音很轻，“你会回到木叶去。”  
他看到卡卡西的眼睛睁大了。  
“……为什么？”  
带土平静地注视着他：“这是你的愿望。你已经做得很好了，我会满足你。”

“好吧，看来主人不喜欢我在身边呢。”片刻后，卡卡西无声地笑了。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“主人明知道我的愿望就是您的愿望，却还是做出了这样的决定。所以我也明白了，您对这段关系并不满意。”  
“……”带土沉默了一会儿，才说：“你想多了。”  
“好吧，没有思想的小狗也是会想多的。”卡卡西说着，“不过主人不满意的究竟是哪部分？是我太依赖您了吗，那我也可以……”  
“不是。”  
“还是说发情的时候惹您不耐烦了？”卡卡西思考着，“我会努力克制。”  
“和这没关系。”带土的拇指在他的脸上刮蹭着，稍长的指甲留下了点红色的印记，“卡卡西，你没必要这么辛苦的，也不是非要讨我欢心。”  
卡卡西却像是没听懂他的话。  
“你没亏欠我什么，也没有错，错的是……”他顿了一下，淡淡道：“你只要等着就好了，总有一天，我会让你得偿所愿。”  
“我没有别的愿望了。”卡卡西急切地回应道，这对于他的语言习惯来说称得上罕见，他紧接着说，“我只希望在您身边，这样足够了。”  
“在那个世界里也会的。”带土安抚似摸摸他的下巴，“不止有我，还会有很多人在一起。”  
卡卡西在带土收回手之后，把脸贴在了他的腿上，细细地嗅了嗅，然后他很长时间没有说话。  
带土就也没再和他说什么，只是揉了揉他的脑袋。气氛如往日一样，只有在这种时候带土才能够从无尽的焦虑和痛苦中抽身出来，获得短暂的平静。

不过卡卡西安静了一会儿，还是抬起了头，然后他站了起来。  
带土没太在意，只当他想起有事没做。他不是那种无理由苛刻的主人，不会限制卡卡西一直在地上。

“您想让我换个称呼吗？如果这是您的愿望的话……”他喃喃道，片刻后他那种复杂的神情消失了，低下头说：“宇智波带土。”

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

中

宇智波带土。这个名字听起来竟然陌生而滚烫，带着浓郁的不详气息。  
当作为木叶忍者的卡卡西消失之后，这个无法被辨认的名字也消散于虚空。剩下的是主人和小狗，戴面具的双人搭档，一个凭空出现却在乱世中寻出一丝温馨的组合。  
但话音落下，就有什么东西碎裂了。  
带土在猛地站起身来的时候碰倒了好几个瓶子——因为虚化的存在这种事情已经有数年没有发生过了，而在尖锐的碰撞声中他还能抽出半分神志来思考，难道摔东西是他潜意识里的目的吗。  
卡卡西被响声吓得一抖，他出于本能想要避开，但还是勉强克制住了，站在原地任溶液和碎玻璃洒在自己身上。  
带土几乎是厉声喝道：“跪下！”  
但卡卡西依然站在原地没有动。带土注意到他在直视自己，这种眼神放在另一个人的身上应该算是“表达尊重的注视”，但对于卡卡西来说是不应该的。  
“你打算违抗命令吗？”带土深吸一口气，他仿佛能感觉到汗毛立起来，查克拉难以控制地向双眼汇聚。  
“是说’坐下’吗？”卡卡西笑了笑，挺有闲心地纠正，“嗯，狗是不会跪下的，带土。”  
“坐下。”带土没有理会他，只是低声说道，“我说最后一遍。”

卡卡西依然平静地注视着他，几乎让带土想到了小时候。  
那是一种没有任何目的的注视，不是因为喜欢也不是因为嫌恶，不是交流，也不是窥视，只是把某个人（而不是其他人）的影像印在视网膜里，如此日复一日。  
带土不喜欢这种眼神，分明是清晰而纯粹的，但给他一种被挑战的不安。以前是这样，现在更是这样。  
他的耐心耗尽，伸出小腿踢在卡卡西的膝窝上。

与其说是跪在地上不如说是砸，在卡卡西眼前一片发黑的时候就又被踹了一脚。这种力道远远超过了平日里的惩罚，是绝对会留伤的揍法。  
卡卡西放松身体，收起了所有条件反射的防卫。但被揪着头发抬起头的时候，他意识到自己还是有没控制好的东西。  
“多么恬不知耻的狗。”带土说，“拿着我给的眼睛，还这么看着我。”  
卡卡西像是意识到了什么，想要把左眼闭上，但眼皮却被带土用手撑开了，用力的、疼痛的，牵扯着皮肉，眼周的样子整个变形了。  
这种难堪几乎让他无法忍受，但带土的眼睛里只能映出带土的面容，于是他也无处可逃避。卡卡西只能轻声说：“如果想要的话……随时可以拿回来。”  
“我的眼睛在哪里都不需要你的允许。你把自己当成什么了？”  
“……”卡卡西想要躲开却做不到，他唯一能做的事情就是眨眼，再眨眼，带土的样子闪烁着，形成一种逐帧播放的幻觉。  
带土抬起他的下巴，问：“说说吧，突然叫出了那个名字，是终于演不下去了吗？”  
卡卡西缄口不言。  
“如果想要结束的话也无所谓，我没什么留你在这的理由。不过你也别想什么多余的事情——”他用手指顺了顺卡卡西脸侧的头发，动作也平时一样轻柔，“你没有那种能力。”  
他猛地松了手，卡卡西脱力地滑在地上。

良久之后，卡卡西终于做出了有了动作——他捂住了疼痛的左眼，缓慢地爬起来。  
带土有一种很微妙的感觉。他在方才已经模拟出了卡卡西的种种目的，甚至考虑到或许眼前是个连他都识别不出来的完美的影分身，做好了迎接真身攻击的准备。但是此时此刻，他感觉卡卡西身上那种令他不适的从容在逐渐瓦解——他整个人软下来，变成了他近年来最熟悉的那种黏糊糊的无害。  
在指令发出的数分钟后，他居然以一个标准的坐姿坐下了，然后用脑袋蹭了蹭带土的小腿，露出一个有点讨好的笑：“我错了，主人。”  
带土皱眉，把腿拿开了。卡卡西蹭了个空后愣了愣，垂着头坐好，说：“请您惩罚我吧。”  
除了屋子里的玻璃碎渣，一切似乎都回到了原位。卡卡西的如先前的每一天一样，乖顺，但给人一种无法捉住的虚无感。  
带土沉默地端详着他，没有说为什么，只是问道：“你是什么？”  
“我是主人的小狗。”  
“小狗为什么拿着我的眼睛？”  
“因为我是容器，要为您丢掉的东西输送营养，让它依然在忍界发挥余热。”他说，“晓的，写轮眼的卡卡西。”  
“知道就好。”带土说，脸色缓和了一些，“我没有时间惩罚你，不管你刚才是发什么疯，都和我没有关系。”  
“好的。”卡卡西再次眯起眼睛笑了，“是我误会了。刚才我还以为……您有点想见他呢。”

在那之后，他把周围情况彻查了一遍，没有发现任何异常。似乎卡卡西真的没有什么特别的目的，只是心血来潮挑战了一次主人的权威。但这件事情还是让他升起了警戒。  
扮演。  
带土在用清水冲洗面具的时候，想到了这个词语。  
卡卡西选择了这个角色，那么他也可以离开这个角色。  
带土意识到自己之前一直在含糊处理一件事，那就是卡卡西最初服从于他的原因。如果无法弄清这件事，那么也可以说他支配的权利反而是卡卡西的赋予，这令他如鲠在喉。  
其实对于组织里其他人，他并不大介意他们各自心怀鬼胎，反正当下的利益是一致的，他要做的事情只是使用这一股力量。但是卡卡西是不一样的，最吊诡的一点就在于他似乎“没有目的”，所以才不可捉……  
不。  
带土的动作停滞了，只有水还源源不断地从面具边缘流下。他感觉自己突然摸到了真相的边缘，关于卡卡西的动机产生了某种猜测。  
他需要验证自己的想法，也需要测试卡卡西服从的限度。如果无法通过的话，他的理智也无法再容他这样留在身边了。

卡卡西这一觉睡了很长时间，有种晕晕乎乎的感觉。特别是他醒的时候带土居然坐在身边，正在用手有一下没一下地玩着他的头发。  
这是怎么了？他有点茫然，昨天应该是犯了错吧。  
“醒了？”带土的声音从上方传过来，“先把衣服脱了吧。”  
卡卡西不知道这是要做什么，但还是把遵从了命令。期间带土的视线一直没有离开他的身体，让他产生了一种浓重的羞耻感，以至于产生了某种“不太好的反应”，然后这种反应……带来了更深的羞耻感，一个死循环。  
卡卡西在脱下最后一件衣物的之前，停顿了一下。  
“怎么了？”带土并没有错过这一刻的僵硬。  
算了。卡卡西自暴自弃地把最后一件也脱下，“某种反应”瞬间暴露在空气中。

带土打量着他身上的伤，玻璃的划伤愈合了大半，只有扎进去的几块蒙着纱布，还有点渗血。不过更糟糕的还是他下手的那部分，偏白的皮肤上尽是些看起来很痛的青黑色。  
根据忍者习惯的不同，其实每个人受伤的频率也不一样。卡卡西没什么过人的恢复能力，打斗也注重技巧，但是他最擅长的思路就是影分身的假意被擒，于是挨打这件事本身几乎也能算成卡卡西的独家技能了。在这种习惯之下，卡卡西挂彩也就成了家常便饭。  
这和带土的战斗习惯是完全相反的，毕竟能碰到他的人几乎不存在。他其实不是很看得惯卡卡西的这种习惯，被随便什么人打得血流不止的样子总觉得十分扎眼，哪怕只是影分身。他曾经想让卡卡西改掉这种习惯，但想想又觉得这不是个好主人该做的事情。所以他只是在他过火的时候惩罚一下，像是用自己制造的伤口来覆盖别人制造的伤口。  
不过自己这次制造的“成果”还是让他觉得心疼了，这种程度在没有医疗忍者的情况下，估计要养上好一阵子。  
他仔仔细细检查着，但是……  
他在视线游离到腿间的时候愣了一下，抬头看卡卡西：“怎么回事？”  
“……”卡卡西不是很愿意回答这个问题，耳朵尖都红了。是的，他能看出来带土是在正常检查伤口，会有这种糟糕的反应，绝对是自己的问题。  
带土觉得有点好笑，虽然他对卡卡西依旧有所疑虑，虽然这人刚才才做了莫名其妙的错事，但此时此刻通红滚烫的脸颊依然是有点可爱的。  
“就这么喜欢这种事情吗？”带土用下巴比了比那里。  
“是一些不太重要的东西。”卡卡西垂着头，“主人可以无视它。”  
带土还是伸了手，在翘起的部分上轻轻捏了一下。卡卡西僵了一秒，然后就看到那只手离开了，只是留下了点冰冷的触感。带土捏那块就像是捏了一下他的脸，没有任何其他的意思。不仅如此，带土还算轻松的神色收敛了起来，平静地注视着卡卡西，问道：“说说吧。”  
“什么？”  
“你错在哪了。”  
果然，这件事情不会这么轻易结束。卡卡西知道得很清楚，他昨天虽然只是叫了带土的名字，但是这件事情比任何一次错误都要严重得多。他违抗的不是命令，而是主人本身。  
他低下头，语气虔诚地说：“我误会了您的意思。我不应该觉得，旗木卡卡西这个’人’，对您有多么的重要。”  
带土却否定道：“不。”  
卡卡西猛地觉得有点紧张。  
“不重要的只是我眼前的你而已。”带土从容地说，“在另一个世界里的卡卡西会是我的朋友，他不会你一样可悲，做出这么多抛弃自尊的事情。”  
“……”卡卡西沉默了一下，手拧紧了，骨节露了出来。有一瞬间他的表情复杂难辨，但接下来他别过脸轻声说：“对，只有我才做得出这种事情。”  
“你不是一个真正的人，别想太多了。”带土的手插到他的头发里，轻轻地抚摸，“你是没有尊严的小狗。”  
“我是没有尊严的小狗。”卡卡西又重复了一遍。  
“很好。”带土说：“那么先让我看看你有多么没有尊严吧。”

卡卡西把手伸到下身的时候，腿也分成了大开的M字形，他的手开始上下动作，有些耻辱地发现其实他的确兴奋极了。  
带土依然衣着整齐地坐在床边上，甚至出于习惯没有摘下面具。而他刚套弄了几下前端就已经渗出了液体。  
不过带土却叫了停：“卡卡西，小狗是这么做的吗？”  
卡卡西拿开手，迟疑了一下，然后换了趴着的姿势试图往床上蹭，但显然不得要领，甚至更痛苦了。于是他的视线落在了带土被衣袍覆盖的大腿上，吞咽了一口口水，然后缓缓地移动了过去。  
他刚在带土身上蹭了几下，就被掀开了，在被拒绝之后卡卡西只好爬到床下，换了个姿夹着床脚的柱子摩擦起来。  
对于身体而言，这当然是有作用的。卡卡西的腰弓起，模仿着真正的动物一样，在人前抱着家具满足欲望。他瞄了一眼带土，像是想到了什么一样，舌头探出来一点，遵从身体的本能哼出了声音，低沉的、微弱的。  
这样的动作，不能说不色情。但是房间里的气氛却不带一丝暧昧，带土依然是衣冠整齐地坐着，而卡卡西……卡卡西在这种时候像是没有一丝羞耻之心，动作如此流畅而自然，但脸上泛起的红晕又像是假面，而真实的模样和他撑住床单、关节因用力而隆起的手指一样，是一种骨头快要顶出皮肤时像是要把血液都挤开的生白色。  
因为不是插入式的行为，其实并没有太过分的快感。卡卡西明白他现在的样子，并不像是被玩后面的时候那般狂乱不堪，就这样发泄男性欲望的样子反而是淫猥而可鄙的。  
是的，用后面反而是轻松的，身体如水一般化掉，作为承受的一方可以什么都不去想，安心把自己当成一个被使用的工具。可现在这又是在做什么呢？在主人面前露出如此卑劣的一面，摩擦着床柱的模样一定是丑陋的吧……  
究竟为什么会在这里，做这种事呢？  
只有下身的感觉还在吃力地把他推向高峰。这一次他不再是浪潮中翻覆的小船了，他是沙漠里的匠人，于烈日之下扛着巨石攀登。

直到带土的手隔着布质的手套，放到了他的脸上。  
手套居然是潮湿的，戴在手上一定很不舒服，很难想象为什么带土不把它换掉。  
但这种冰冷的潮意印在卡卡西滚烫的脸上，缓慢的摩挲给人一种温柔的幻觉，让他找到了一丝奇迹般的安慰。  
他模糊的视线里，能扫到面具下露出的一只眼，正目不转睛地盯着他。  
卡卡西把脸摁在床单里的时候偷偷闭上了自己的右眼——他妄图用左眼去明白，对方现在又是看到了什么呢？

当液体溅到床单的时候，卡卡西已经被冷汗浸透了。他急促地喘着气，身上软得爬不太起来。等视线从白茫茫的一片中恢复的时候，他看到有浓稠的白色沾到了带土的衣袍上。  
他有点愧疚地伸出舌尖舔干净，重新坐好。身体的温度褪去，似乎人也冷静了下来，只是总觉得哪里有种不太自然的感觉。  
“很好。”带土奖励似地揉了一下他的头发，“刚才不愿意吧？”  
“不。能够为主人发挥作用，是我的幸福。”  
“你没有用。”带土很有耐心地纠正道，“我们在这里做的一切事情都没有价值。”  
“……好，我在做没有用的事情。”  
“即使是没有用的事情，你也愿意去做？”  
“当然。”  
“不管那是什么事情？”  
“不管那是什么事情。”卡卡西对答如流，“不然，我还为了什么而在你身边呢？”  
“很好，卡卡西。”带土说，“那么现在热身结束了。服从总是最简单的事情，而等待是困难的。”他在说话的时候，木条从身后生长而出，缓慢、沉重，木遁忍术特有的压迫感像是突破了视觉的障壁，为语音提供一种无法逃脱的支撑。  
有感知能力的忍者都会有一种特殊的感觉，仿佛五感相通，看见话语听见气味闻到景象，感官凝聚成同一股抽象的难以言说的力量。  
带土的话语像拧在卡卡西的身上，他说：“等在这里，直到’我们’再次相见的时候。当然你也可以用自己的力量从这里离开，但那样你就不属于我了。”


	3. Chapter 3

下

人会说“我带狗一起来”、“我和狗一起来”，但不会说“我们一起来”，“我们”是对人说的。

所以这句话真正的含义是……

卡卡西的眼睛睁大了，眉心拧在一起，这个表情没有被带土错过。

他觉得自己的把握又多了一分，“怎么，不愿意吗？”

卡卡西没有回答，他从身体到神态都保持在了一种高度静止的状态，肌肉却紧紧绷住。不动声色理应是他最惯常的模样，在年幼的时候甚至总惹得带土焦躁不安，但此时他的沉默却绝非从容，相反，他像是完全不知道该说些什么，如此茫然无措。

带土没有等他，只是慢条斯理地施术。木块自身侧生长，组成了一座坚实的牢笼，光线昏暗了几分，带土唯一没被遮蔽的眼睛也藏进了阴影里。等最后一块落成的时候，卡卡西如梦初醒地开口道：“为什么？主人不信任我了吗？”

“不，只是你要自己待一会儿。”

“所以一会儿是指……直到计划成功吧？”

“聪明的小狗。”带土又揉了一下他的头发，“我们还需要几年，不过不会太久。白绝会连接你的身体，要太多查克拉的忍术就别用了，你会有外出的时间，只不过需要等着我。”

“我不明白。”卡卡西的语气是难得一见的急促，“我不明白为什么不能够见到您，这样做有什么理由吗？很多任务都可以交给我，而且——”

“卡卡西。”带土打断了他，“在什么时候，需要你来理解我命令的缘由？”

“……”卡卡西沉默了，垂眼的时候瞳孔有点颤抖。是的，他们不是可以商讨的关系，带土也从来没保证过和他沟通。但是这种命令也太过于……

带土走进了一点，蹲下身对着卡卡西的发顶说道：“放松点卡卡西，这不是你第一次等我。从神无毗桥开始，上一回你等了多久？”

“十年。”

“我保证这会比那一次更短。”带土说，“之前能做到的事情，现在也可以。”

他说下一句话的时候声音低沉了一点：“还是说，你想选择离开的那一条路？”

卡卡西猛地一激灵，带土竟然在这里等着他。他明知这种命令有多残忍他会有多不愿，才会说“违抗等于失去资格”这种话。是的，要想彻底关住他这样的忍者并不是一件容易的事情，于是带土才会半分余地也不留，这样才能让自己心甘情愿地等待，只在这里当一个废物。

卡卡西并不怕当废物，但他还是产生了前所未有的不安。在某一瞬间他的视线都在骗人，眼前人给他一种极度陌生的感觉，他感觉那涡旋状的面具下或许藏着一个不认识的人，只是他以为那是带土。这种恐怖的幻想让卡卡西冷汗直冒，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，他突然非常、非常希望带土能把面具摘下来，或许只看一眼也好。

但还没等他做出任何反应，地面却隐约蠕动起来，白绝在这个时间出现了。

“要被关起来了？犯错了吗，好可怜呢。”

他笑嘻嘻地打着招呼，毫不在意卡卡西没穿衣服的状态。但卡卡西也没有精力关注他在说什么，他只知道那种白色的介质从背后贴上了他的身体，像触手却更干燥也更柔软，从尾椎开始爬上整个脊柱，然后向四肢蔓延。

如果要反抗的话就是现在了。

卡卡西意识到这一点的时候看向带土，试图从那纹丝不动的假面下捕捉到一丁点神情——在等我反抗吗？是的，再往后也不会有比现在更好的时机了。

不过很遗憾，他没有过这种打算。

卡卡西放松了身体，感受着查克拉缓慢地流走。他居然突兀地想起了另一件事情、一个与此情此景毫无关系的细节——白绝同样组成了带土身体的一部分。这个认知让他产生了一种极度隐秘的亲昵感，甚至是不合时宜的、让他自己都唾弃的喜悦。

查克拉的吸收到一定程度之后就停止了，白绝拖长声说了句“再见”，身躯干瘪下来，变成了一株真正的植物。带土若有所思地看着他，在面具的遮挡下微微勾起一点嘴角。

卡卡西猛然发现这个时间来临得是如此之快，至此所有准备都完成，而带土撩起衣袍转身，像是要就此告别了。

为什么突然之间就会变成这样？从之前就开始了，今天发生的一切都给卡卡西一种浓重的不和谐感，乃至无法理解。但他已经没有时间反应了，只是本能地叫道：“等等。”

带土动作暂停了一下，卡卡西在这半秒内临时组织出一句话，说：“可是我没有主人会死的。”

“什么？”

他回应了，那么还有时间……无论是什么，如果现在不说点什么就没有机会了。

“主人抛下我的话，我会死的。”

“你是要逼迫我吗？”带土语气有点冷，“你觉得你有资格拿自己的性命逼迫我吗？”

“不。”卡卡西的声音柔软而低哑，他眼底隐约有一层反光，像是已经湿润了，“不是逼迫，我只是……不想您离开，对不起，但是我也是会害怕的。我没有别的办法了，所以请不要——”

“你在怕什么？”带土的语气自然得有点残忍，“不过是几年而已。”

他像是懒得耗费时间一样继续往前走，卡卡西脱口而出：“可是我怕再也见不到您了！”

“不是说过计划成功就回来吗？”

“但那个就不是您了！我不想去那里与您重……呃。”

卡卡西在说到一半的时候，带土离开的脚步停下了。他刚刚感受到了某种超越一切的喜悦，但还没来得及庆幸就猛然住了口，整个人僵住了。

等等、这是……

不会吧？

像是在印证他的想法一般，带土走到了他的身边，语气甚至能听见点笑意：“卡卡西，你刚才说了什么？”

“……”

“唔，不想去那个世界与我重逢，是这么说的吧？”带土低声重复着，“如果没把你关起来的话，你是希望无限月读早点来，还是晚点呢？”

见卡卡西沉默不语，他继续追问道：“还是说，最好永远都不要来呢？”

卡卡西眼神闪烁了一下，勉强开口：“我只是舍不得您走……”

“别骗人了，卡卡西。”带土再次打断他的话，平静地陈述，“你从来不相信这回事。不如说，你压根不希望月之眼计划能成功。”

“……”

“我说中了，不是吗？”

要从卡卡西嘴挖出这句实话可真不是一件容易的事情，要不把他逼得走投无路，这次也要被他糊弄过去。带土终于在那张不动声色的脸上凿出了一丝裂痕，不过这还不算胜利，游戏才刚刚开始。

果然，方才还瞳孔紧缩、一副濒临崩溃模样的卡卡西大约是反应过来了什么，已经飞速整理好了情绪。他调整了一下坐姿，以完美的虔诚语气道出那句说过无数遍的话：“主人的愿望就是我的愿望。一切都不及您的意愿重要。”

“算了吧。”带土这次可不会被他搪塞了，“你明明就没信过我的话，甚至惧怕我的愿望能实现，到这份上了还装什么’没思想的小狗’？”

“……不管我想过什么，我终究会听从主人的命令。”

“这一点我倒是相信的。”

带土也不是完全没怀疑过卡卡西有反叛的意图，不过试探这一项正是他的另一层目的。

方才他是给了无数次机会，不仅先言语预告，木遁施术的速度也是慢到令人发指，在叫来白绝之前也等了几分钟。但直到被完全禁锢住卡卡西都没有任何举动，他也算是松了口气——如果是卧底这时候也失去了一切价值，无论是逃跑还是反抗都会在之前动手。

卡卡西的问题另有其他。

带土居高临下地注视着他，缓缓开口：“既然不赞成我的主张，也不打算反叛，你又是为了什么而服从于我？”

“我的回答是一样的，为了您的愿望，毕竟我是您的东西。”

“别再说漂亮话了。”带土眯起眼睛，“你要说是爱上我了，都比这种回答要好一点。”

“……”卡卡西垂下头，批落的刘海挡在眼睛上。

“你在最开始对我说，你是错的我是对的，所以才要跟着我——但是这也不全是实话吧。卡卡西，你就算是做了小狗，也还是这么自以为是。你或许觉得自己做过错事，但此时此刻，我们意见相左，”带土顿了顿，低声说道，“你觉得你才是对的。”

他走到卡卡西近前，蹲下身来说道：“只许说真话，你在执着什么呢，卡卡西？执着于’我’吗？”

因为离得太近，他能看到卡卡西的短短的睫毛在颤抖。带土突然起了点恶作剧的心思，摘下了自己的面罩，不出所料地看到卡卡西的眼睛在瞬间睁大了几分。

带土抬起他的下巴，几乎贴着他的脸继续道：“是眼前的我，还是过去的我？你是在服从于我的命令，还是你过去的愿望和歉疚？”

实在是太接近了，卡卡西有种无法呼吸的感觉，仿佛思维的流速也变得缓慢。

虽然眼前的状况可以说是他一败涂地，带土依然在紧紧相逼，但卡卡西还是产生了隐约的希望，那就是带土或许不会走了。他终于如愿看到了那张近在咫尺的脸，尽管神情说得上是阴沉，但他却像是被抚慰了一般产生一种难以言说的平静。

于是他轻声说：“对不起，主人，我隐瞒了自己的私心。不过过去早就过去了，而我现在也只有您了，无论怎么理解这句话，我都会服从于您的全部想法。”

他含混不清地吐出最后一句话：“我离不开您了，所以也请……不要抛弃我。”

带土低笑一声，说：“在这种时候装可怜吗？就算嘴里这么说，你其实觉得是自己要保护我吧？”

“主人的安全是最重要的。”

“不过我不需要你碍事的保护，你也别拿这种歉疚的眼神看着我。”带土的语气称得上嫌弃了。

他像是又想起了别的什么，慢条斯理地说：“你嘴上说是在乎’我的愿望’，但恐怕想的是’满足我’我这回事吧，真是自以为是，满足愿望是我的权利而不是你的，我可没什么非要你不可的地方。”

“……好，对不起。”卡卡西实在是无处可躲，像是要自暴自弃了，“主人要我干什么，我就干什么，毕竟我只是没有思想的小狗。”

“你确定吗，卡卡西？”带土轻轻地笑了，“只要不扔下你，什么都能做？”

卡卡西在刚才已经对未来有了点把握，但看到带土此刻的样子，猛地又有了种不安感。他说：“当然。”

还能有什么比刚才更糟呢？

“很好。”带土微微抬起下巴，“那么现在，你来伤害我吧。”

什么？

卡卡西眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，瞳孔里有什么逐渐崩溃：“为什么？”

“我想知道你会不会遵守这样的命令。”带土牢牢地盯着他，“接受不了了吗？”

卡卡西看起来明显有点慌乱，他居然又问了一遍：“为什么？”

“我不会就这么放你过去，你的想法需要更正。”带土说，“假借于服从，暗地里在想其他的事情是不行的。”

“但您也不需要……”

“卡卡西。你看我像什么呢，像小时候吗？”带土用面具挡住左半边脸，露出遍布沟壑、眉骨凸起的右脸，“一点也不像了吧？我们都是谁也不是的东西，是垃圾，现在还接受不了这一点吗？”

卡卡西嘴唇动了动，但最后还是什么也没说。

“扔掉你对’宇智波带土’这个人的想法，不然就离开，我也懒得杀了你。”他说，“能做到的话，证明给我看吧。”

卡卡西在拿出苦无的时候，差点脱手掉下来，这种事情他三四岁的时候都没发生过。

这不是打架……如果是打一架就好了，他想着。

带土只是一动不动地站着，于是这会是单方面的虐待。这太难以接受了，他怎么能伤害主人呢？

躯干和头部是不能考虑的，腿脚影响行动（虽然带土也不靠腿来行动）、手指影响结印，避开动脉，最好的位置大概是手臂外侧……卡卡西从来没有以这种角度来思考过问题，这种陌生感让他觉得讽刺。

不如就当自己是医疗忍者，为了治疗切开皮肤。但当他抱着这种想法，把苦无抵上大臂的时候，带土却说：“卡卡西，忍者怎么能拿武器冲着同一阵营的人呢？”

一时之间，卡卡西愣住了。他茫然地扔下苦无，思索了片刻，右手升起一点微弱的电光——时候身上附着的白绝分身已经离开了，查克拉的禁制也已消除。

但带土依然不满意。

“忍术也一样吧。”他说。

卡卡西散掉查克拉，依然有些迷茫。但当他试探着把拳头握紧的时候，瞬间理解了带土的意思。

是的，相比起用武器或者忍术，体术才更接近人对暴力的直觉描述，肢体的击打是如此直接，他找不到任何逃避的借口。

带土用手指了指自己的脸。

卡卡西觉得头皮发麻。说实话，带土在惩罚的时候都没打过他的脸，如果是挨揍基本都是屁股，亲昵又羞耻。

打脸毫无疑问是侮辱性质的行为，他无法想象如何对主人做出。当然这种事情在小时候也不是没有干过，但是……

“你在犹豫什么？”带土把他拽到近前，“快点，我没有那么多时间。”

卡卡西吐出一口气，看着远处的木头，握紧拳头砸在他的脸颊上。不算太用力，但足够让带土踉跄一步。

他飞速地扫了一眼，痕迹是能够看见的，正常人会肿起来，但以带土的恢复能力不会是什么问题。这样够了吗？卡卡西想着，碰到肌肤的指尖如同被烈火烧灼，可以结束了吗？

但显然还没有。

带土捂了捂被打到的部分，冷声说：“你想糊弄过去吗？看着我，继续，我可没看出你的决心。”

卡卡西的指甲嵌进肉里，沉默了几秒，他抬起头，顺从命令地看着带土的脸，刚刚碰到的地方有明显的红肿。他再次出拳的时候已经拿出了战斗的架势，随着沉重的击打声，带土飞出了几米的距离，砸在方才木遁形成的柱子上。大概是因为带土放松了维持忍术的查克拉，巨木也有了坍塌的趋势，一时之间带土的身形被灰尘掩埋。

……被动挨打的带土，眼前场景之荒诞令卡卡西几乎难以相信，但却先一步感受到了痛苦。

这种程度，终于可以结束了吧？

卡卡西在走过去的时候是这样想着的，但真的走近的时候，他的眼睛瞬间睁大了。

带土平躺在地上，右半边身体被方才折断的木梁压住，血液自嘴角流出。这是如此熟悉的一幕，只是睁开的右眼眼眶嵌着陌生人的眼珠。

……为什么？一定要做到这种程度？

他分明知道这是带土的表演，木梁砸下来后甚至多半变化过形状，但他还是觉得有什么东西在逐渐崩溃，身体无法抑制地颤抖。他如过去一般跪在地上，自上而下地看着带土那只陌生的眼睛。

为什么一定要让他再看一遍这个？

“继续。”带土的话打破了沉默。

卡卡西不可置信地看着他，喉结滚动了几下，但他终于什么也没说。是的，他明白带土的意思了，这是他最不愿做的事情，这没有意义、没有好处，不是带土的愿望，没有高尚的目的，只是全然因自己而起的、一场没有任何价值的折磨。

什么样的垃圾才会做这种事情呢？卡卡西想着。

但这是命令的内容。

卡卡西跪在地上，在击打声中，平静地注视着自己的双手。他终于觉得心脏已经麻木了。带土成功了，他真的做到了，直到此刻他才觉得什么东西——不管是美好的温柔的还是痛苦的，从他的身上剥离开来，在消失的瞬间就已经忘记了。

他只需要完成命令的内容。

【卡卡西，你觉得痛苦吗？】

【糟糕吗？失败吗？】

大概是被血液呛住，带土说话的声音和往日有点不同。

他大概是真的不耐痛，而且自开启万花筒就没受过伤了。明明是主人，又是大男人了，居然忍得眼眶里都是泪水。卡卡西闭眼再睁开，带土的面容变得清晰了很多，他这才意识到那里面可能也有他自己的。

【打到你不痛苦为止，然后，不用再痛苦了。】

尾声

“主人的脸好一点了吗？”

“早就好了。”

“那为什么一直戴着面具？”

“没有为什么。”带土看着自己腿上躺得毫无形象的卡卡西，把他的面罩拉到脖子那里，“明天去雷之国，你也可以就这么去。”

“……”卡卡西叹了口气，“您杀了我吧。”

“那就别质疑我的话。”带土说。

距离那个让两人都精疲力竭的深夜，已经过去几天了。卡卡西发现自己很难完整地回忆那天发生的事，似乎一切随着某种难以名状的剧痛戛然而止，断断续续的碎片扎了一身，然后就是天亮。

但果然还是留下了什么。

带土被鲜血糊住的、强忍痛苦的面容像是一幅独立而荒诞的图像，在他的大脑中如鬼魅般闪烁。又像是某种病毒，每当他试图将回忆串联成线的时候，这个画面还会侵入到不相干的场景中。他感受到过迷茫、难以接受、悲伤、疼痛、委屈，甚至还感到过好笑，但最终他破译了这幅画面，并且如视珍宝。

这是礼物。带土成为他的主人之后送给他的第一份礼物，裹挟着那个夜晚的全部记忆，成为项圈把他套牢。

卡卡西知道自己已经没有任何疑虑了。那个晚上带土没有离开他，而他终于变得平静而坚定，能当一条真正的小狗了。

带土当然不会一直顶着这张狼狈的脸，事实上，等卡卡西的回忆接续起来的时候，他就没摘过面具。

卡卡西的理智明白凭借带土此时的恢复能力，这种伤不会留太久，但他还是无法控制自己不好的幻想，毕竟那个画面的印象实在太深刻了。

带土不摘面具——他当然也没什么理由摘面具。如果说以前卡卡西是贪恋故人的面容所以总想去看，现在连卡卡西自己都没有了这种理由，带土的行为让他懂得知足，主人只是主人，他不能再对某个形象有所妄想。而那个名字，也再也不敢叫了。

不过果然还是……

“主人。”卡卡西直言请求，“可以把面具摘下来吗？”

带土微微皱起眉头：“你还有什么不相信的？”

“不。”卡卡西笑得眼睛弯起来，“只是我想看。”

“看什么？”

“嗯，要睡觉了，不看会害怕，害怕就睡不着。”

“……谁信你啊。”

带土有点警惕地看了他一会儿，卡卡西的微笑给他一种得寸进尺的感觉，但总的来说……不算讨厌。最后带土吐出一口气，还是单手把面具轻轻摘了下来。

前些天的伤口果然完全恢复了，只不过这张沟壑遍布的脸绝对不是什么“不看会害怕”的样子，结合他眉眼间难以扫去的阴沉，反而能在晚上吓到小孩。

然而卡卡西却伸出了手，在获得了带土的默许之后，缓慢地抚上了他的脸颊。

温暖的感触从指肚开始顺着血管向中心传递，他觉得内心被某种安定感充满了，如同收到抚慰一般。

或许是这个动作太亲密了，以至于让带土觉得有点不适。他动了动，拿下了卡卡西的手，问：“到底怎么了？”

卡卡西把被拿开的手指攥紧，温度还残留了一点。他用几不可闻的声音说：“我喜欢看。”

“什么？”

“……主人晚安。”

虽然去雷之国算得上出远门，但对于带土来说毫无区别，而他也没什么行李好收拾。

不过当他从卡卡西的房间离开的时候，却看到了他整齐码好的忍具，每一把都磨得锋利无比，泛着金属的闪光。

带土想到小时候卡卡西也是这样，这些日常工作完美到了一种刻板的程度，他曾经表面不屑暗地里却羡慕，谁又能想到之后就真的用不上了。

这都是些无聊的旧事，他想，主角都已经陌生到他难以产生联系了。

但在那个晚上的最后，他又听到过那个名字。

“带土。”

当卡卡西自上而下、用那种近乎崩溃的表情凝视着满面伤痕的他的时候，曾脱口而出。

之后卡卡西也没有改口，像是忘记了自己刚刚为此受罚，又毫无知觉似地重复了一遍。

带土没有提醒他，或许是因为他确实是在扮演，又或许某种心情让他轻而易举地原谅了卡卡西。总之，他一言不发。

但卡卡西接下来的反应却让他有点惊讶。

“对不起，即使到了这种程度，我还是无法相信月之眼计划。”卡卡西并没有真的神志模糊，他言词清晰地轻声说道，“我很高兴，主人能想象出一个更好的我……不过对于我来说，就只剩下眼前这个失败并且肮脏的我了。”

他继续说道：“我有多肮脏呢？我恨这种事业，但是我依然会听您的话。我已经，做不了一个真正的忍者或者说真正的人了。”

“我希望您的计划能够失败。”他说，“但我会辅佐您，一直到您计划失败的那一天。如果您介意这一点的话就杀了我吧，或者让我自杀。”

直到此刻，带土才能彻底理解卡卡西的真相。  
即使到了这种程度、把过去都捏碎了毁灭的程度，他依然毁灭不了自己的想法。

他已经做足了努力——扔掉了属于自己的全部东西，放弃了意愿，披上了小狗的皮，但有连他自己都控制不了的东西在皮下燃烧。精神和肉体彼此分离，向两个不同的终极飞去。

带土想，明明事情全都如他所料，他击穿了卡卡西的全部，让他一点遮掩也不剩下。

他的计划分明成功了、胜利了，经受折磨的是卡卡西，将被重塑的也是卡卡西，但是……

“一定要这样吗，卡卡西？”

他动摇了。在那个瞬间，他不确定自己是否还要做卡卡西的主人。

在鲜血覆盖下，带土的表情看起来竟然也是悲伤的。眉毛往下拧着，眼眶微微睁大，这是一个脆弱的表情。

“你应该像个英雄一样活着，而不是这样……”带土的质问是如此的空茫，“你一定要这样吗？”

“不是说这里不算吗？你说过的，这是个虚假的世界。”卡卡西轻声说。

“可……你不相信那个世界。你……你就这么心甘情愿，像垃圾一样活着？“

“可是您相信不是吗？”卡卡西微笑，“我的想法重要吗？”

带土沉默了很久。

终于，他恢复了冷静，说：“你的想法不重要。”

是的，到如今的程度一切都已经挽救不及。他只能用自己的手来给卡卡西真正的幸福。

主人和小狗——他们只可能是这种关系，任何别的都行不通。

但究竟是哪里不对呢？

就像是有什么在灼烧着心脏，恐怖的震颤从心房开始，胃里翻江倒海像是要吐出来了。

卡卡西已经停了手，指尖贴在他的脸上。他说：“好了吗，主人？我已经不觉得难受了，应该说，什么都感受不到了。”

“好了。”带土解开忍术，巨木在空间里消失了。他把面具戴上，对卡卡西说：“我不打算处理你。”

“……啊。”卡卡西愣了一下，然后真诚而喜悦地笑了一下。

“不过你记好了自己的身份，今天这点逾越就忘了吧。”

“好的。”

“你要当一条快乐的好小狗。”带土的声音是命令，语气像咒语，嘶哑地、斩钉截铁地道出，“直到游戏结束的那一刻。”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始只想看可爱狗狗，最后变成一堆嘴炮，怎么会这样（。）
> 
> 这个双晓养狗if我还有好多脑洞，之后打算更点短篇，时间线在这篇之后，感兴趣的可以期待一下w
> 
> 总之是第一次写带卡，有太多要学习的地方了，边写边梳理结果节奏狂乱……能看到这里非常感谢了！


End file.
